Dói aqui!
by Triele
Summary: Parado no meio do terreno, sentindo o frio da noite e contemplando o nada, Dean Winchester pensava.


**CxD **

_Oque ele tá fazendo lá fora?

_O que?

_O Cas! Tá lá fora a um tempão, parado olhando pro nada. O que você acha que ele tá fazendo?

Sam se aproximou da janela por onde Dean observava Castiel parado no meio do terreno do ferro velho, parecendo compenetrado, olhando para lugar nenhum.

_Sei lá! – Sam respondeu pouco interessado – faz tempo que ele tá lá?

_Faz. – Dean deu uma rápida olhada no relógio – uma meia hora eu acho. – e voltou a observar o anjo postado quieto, com o olhar perdido.

Sam não comentou nada, embora fosse estranho ver Castiel parado no meio da noite igual a um poste no meio do ferro velho, era mais estranho ainda ver Dean grudado na janela , a expressão preocupada, mordendo a popa do polegar e vigiando a figura estática lá fora.

Esse exercício de observação de Dean durou ainda mais ou menos uma hora, com Dean alternando longos momentos de silêncio apreciativo com perguntas retóricas para ninguém do tipo "o que diabos ele está fazendo lá" e "será que ele não tá com frio" as quais Sam deixou de responder quando percebeu que ele falava com ninguém, e nem esperava resposta.

Dean observava Castiel sem entender o comportamento dele , e Sam observava Dean, sem entender o comportamento do irmão.

Até Bobby foi arrancado de sua leitura depois de algum tempo, já que a curiosidade e apreensão de Dean eram bastante inusitadas.

Dean não era do tipo observador. Se não entendia alguma coisa, perguntava logo o que estava acontecendo, se não gostava de alguma coisa dava logo um jeito de acabar com aquilo, e se não pudesse acabar com oque o incomodava, sua atitude normal seria simplesmente ignorar.

Ficar parado, observando, se roendo de curiosidade e preocupação?

Não mesmo.

Isso não era nada normal. Disso Sam e Bobby tinham certeza.

Finalmente depois de mais de hora e meia, Sam e Bobby viram Dean se levantar correndo e meio estabanado do seu posto de observação, no caso uma das velhas poltronas cheias de molas soltas de Bobby e correr para a outra extremidade da sala, se encostando displicentemente num móvel qualquer no exato minuto em que Castiel entrava porta a dentro.

Sam segurou uma risadinha pelo teatrinho de Dean, e Bobby ergueu as sobrancelhas se perguntado que diabos era aquilo que ele estava vendo.

_Hei, Cas! – Dean cumprimentou parecendo totalmente desinteressado.

_Dean. – Castiel tinha a voz grave e Sam notou que ele fixou Dean com aquela cara de "pensamentos profundos" dele, parecendo sequer notar os outros ocupantes do local.

A essa altura Bobby já tinha largado tudo e prestava atenção a cena que se desenrolando a sua frente, tendo a mesma impressão que Sam, de que Castiel não parecia se dar conta da presença deles na sala.

_Tava fazendo algum lance tipo "Castiel-telefone-minha-casa"?

Castiel tombou a cabeça pro lado, Dean bufou e se aproximou um pouco, esquecendo do teatrinho anterior e da intenção de não deixar Cas perceber que tinha estado ali, vigilante o tempo todo.

_Tava se comunicando com o além?

_Não estava me comunicando com ninguém, Dean. – tombou a cabeça pro outro lado, Dean perdeu a pouca paciência que ele quase nunca tinha e mandou o resto do teatro pro buraco.

__Tava lá fora nesse frio a mais de uma hora fazendo o que, então?_

Sam piscou, Bobby abriu a boca e fechou, Dean cruzou os braços e amarrou a cara exigindo explicação.

"Interessante".

Foi o pensamento que cruzou a cabeça do velho caçador que pensou em seguida que não, ainda não tinha visto tudo o que podia habitar no coração dos homens.

Ou dos anjos.

" Acho que eu perdi alguma coisa". Foi o pensamento que cruzou a mente do totalmente desavisado Sam Winchester.

_Eu estava pensando, Dean.

_Ah é? Pensando em que? Posso saber?

_Em você.

Sam engastou e tossiu, Bobby se ajeitou melhor na cadeira da velha escrivaninha para apreciar o pequeno drama que se desenrolava na sua sala de estar e Dean apenas arregalou os olhos, concentrado em tentar respirar.

_Em mi ... co-como...- o-oque? - Dean raspou a garganta, de repente seu vasto repertório de homem adulto fugiu da sua língua e ele só conseguia balbuciar meias palavras desconexas.

Castiel se aproximou em passos lentos, os olhos azuis totalmente concentrados nos olhos de Dean.

_Tenho que me ausentar de novo, Dean. Não sei quando volto.

_Hã? – foneticamente Dean estava reduzido a monossílabos, embora sua cabeça fervilhasse de perguntas.

_Não gosto de ficar longe de você. Me sinto mal, sinto dor – pôs a mão no peito – dói aqui. Por quê?

_Cas... eu...eu...- Dean não sabia o que falar. Não sabia responder e nem tinha certeza se estava entendendo bem o que o anjo estava dizendo, mas sabia de uma coisa, e ante a expressão angustiada de Castiel, sentiu que era urgente dizer a ele a única coisa que sabia com certeza.

_Também não gosto de ficar longe de você, Cas. Também sinto dor aqui.

Castiel acompanhou com os olhos Dean erguer a mão e pousá-la sobre o próprio peito, num gesto idêntico ao seu.

Sorriu levemente, aquele seu sorriso confuso e meio triste, que ultimamente fazia uma pontinha de dor brotar no coração de Dean Winchester a cada vez que o via.

_Tenho que ir Dean.

_Não... Cas! – Dean ouviu o farfalhar das asas do anjo e sentiu a suave brisa da sua partida.

Depois de um tempo parado no meio da sala, se sentindo confuso e meio abobalhado, ignorando completamente a presença dos outros dois companheiros, buscou a velha poltrona cheia de molas soltas e sentou-se, olhando para o terreno agora vazio.

Bobby e Sam trocaram um olhar espantado, mas não disseram nada, nem pra Dean e nem um para o outro.

**CxD**

_Ele ainda está lá fora?

_Está.

_Nenhuma notícia?

_Não, nada.

_Já faz tempo.

_É!

Bobby voltou a se concentrar no livro de feitiços que estava lendo e Sam voltou para o laptop e suas pesquisas, não sem antes lançar um olhar cheio de apreensão para a figura parada imóvel no meio do terreno do ferro-velho olhando para nada em particular, desejando do fundo do coração que Castiel desse notícias, e tirasse Dean daquela agonia contemplativa.

Parado no meio do terreno, sentindo o frio da noite e contemplando o nada, Dean Winchester pensava.

...

Em Castiel.

**CxD**

**Fim**


End file.
